


The Wedding

by lightsaberss



Series: As Bold As Love [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaberss/pseuds/lightsaberss
Summary: Roy and Riza are getting married! Hijinks ensue.





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy with the way this turned out. While I'm not 100% happy with it (when is any writer 100% happy?) I feel like I'm finally getting somewhere with my writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The list of things he would do for Winry was pages, and pages long. He'd tried to write it down once to prove a point - and win an argument - but she'd stopped him once he got onto the fourth page, and the list had gotten more and more ridiculous. However, on that list, the following things hadn't appeared:

  1. Being a human dummy for her to plan, and also practice, Hawkeye's wedding hairdo.
  2. Attending the wedding of President-Elect Fuckface and Shining Paragon of Duty Former Captain Riza Hawkeye, with his very, very, very pregnant wife.



If they managed to get through this weekend in Central without Winry giving birth, or anyone finding out about his own recent past as hair stylist mannequin it was going to be a miracle. He could put up with the latter, just about, but he was going to hover around Win  _ just in case _ . The idea that she could just go into labour here, so far from home and their  _ plan _ was terrifying, and there was no way in hell that he was letting her out of his sight for more time than it took for her to go to the bathroom, which she did  _ all the time _ .

That's why he was one of only two men sitting in Rebecca Catalina-Havoc-Whatever's living room while the girls gushed over the bride. Al was with him, because Ed had given him no chance to refuse as he physically dragged him along with him and Winry from the hotel. However, he was being  _ no _ help, as he was just talking about Alkahestry with Princess Mei. Usually Ed would've butted in, or at least listened with great interest (just because he couldn't perform Alchemy anymore, didn't mean he'd lost any academic interest he had in the subject), but he was worried about Winry, who kept rubbing the small of her back in between doing… whatever it was she was actually doing to Hawkeye's hair. 

It felt like a victory when he managed to wait until Winry was done with Hawkeye's hair (it was now in some kind of ridiculous - but he had to admit - pretty updo. At least, he thought it was called an updo) before he went over and rubbed her lower back for her. He pointedly ignored CataHavoc's (Havolina? Fuck, he should just call her  _ Rebecca _ , or it was going to get weird) 'awwww's' and comments about how adorable they were. He hoped that Al was proud that he was growing as a person.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just everything aches today," Winry complained, but let him steer her to the chair he'd just vacated, and she flopped down as elegantly as any heavily pregnant woman could. "I can't wait until this kid's out and then you can carry it around for a change."

"As long as it's not today," Ed said. "And I'll carry her around all the time."

"Stop calling it a girl, we don't know that!" Winry argued. Not for the first time. Or the hundredth. It just felt weird to call his kid an  _ it _ , and there was only a 50% chance he'd be wrong. He'd taken worse odds in the past. 

"Fine. Him. Happy?" Ed asked.

"Oh, you know that's not what I meant at all!" Winry said, but she was amused rather than angry. Ed could tell by the fact that she had yet to actually threaten him with violence or anything other than a scolding.

Okay. So. Maybe he hadn't grown as a person  _ that _ much, as he got embroiled in the stupid argument about what to call the baby before it was even out of the womb. It was the same argument they'd had almost weekly since they'd found out they were going to be parents. It was weirdly comforting, and it took his mind of the nightmare scenario that was Winry going into labour in the middle of the ceremony.

"Oh, wow!" It was Rebecca's exclamation that made them stop bickering. There was Hawkeye, in her wedding dress, and even Ed had to admit that she looked really nice. It was a high necked ivory gown, to cover her scars, Ed guessed, and while he didn't know enough about dresses to describe it more accurately than 'ivory, lace, and some sparkly bits', he thought she looked elegant. Beautiful and elegant.

 

***

 

Roy felt like he'd been waiting forever for this. Ever since he first kissed her, just after he figured out how to turn flame alchemy from a concept into a reality, through every little moment they'd shared together since then, he'd been waiting for this moment. The moment where he gets to scream to the world; Look, I'm hers, and she's mine! Only without any literal screaming, because he was certain that would make her walk out of the registry office before he could stumble over an apology.

This, for him, was the true beginning of the next part of their plans. It was also, he knew, incredibly selfish. He could be President without her as his wife, he could change Amestris with her as his adjutant, his bodyguard, and his assistant. Being married wasn't something that would help them reach their goals any quicker than staying as they were, it was just that doing this would make them happy. 

For years, he'd thought - they'd both thought - that being happy was a sin, that they weren't worthy of it after everything they'd done, and maybe some people would agree with their past views. Maybe they would be right. Roy honestly didn't care. It had taken the almost destruction of Amestris at the hands of the Homunculi, and the rebuilding of Ishval to put things into perspective for him. That maybe in his personal life he could be selfish, they could both be selfish, and happy, and still work towards making this country a better place.

Today was the true, and honest, start of that happiness. Now, all he had to do was wait for her to show up.

"She'll be here soon, boss." Havoc said, catching him in the act of checking the time on his pocket watch. "I remember when me and Becca got married, this was the worst part. I could've sworn she wasn't gonna show, but she did."

"I remember, you almost threw up on my shoes." Roy reminded him. "Although that might've been the hangover, rather than nerves."

"I wasn't that hungover." Havoc said.

Roy's response was interrupted before it even begun, as the doors opened and the Elric's, and Princess Mei slipped inside to take their seats. A quiet fell over the guests as the music started, a quiet filled with anticipation that turned to wonder as Riza walked into the room, accompanied by her grandfather. 

To him, she was a vision. Her dress clung to her curves alluringly, and she sparkled as she walked towards him, the light catching on the tiny gems that had been embroidered onto her dress. Her beauty had always been able to strike him dumb, and take away his ability to be charming and suave, and this was no exception. By the time she reached him, and he took her hand, he had just about regained enough speech to tell her how beautiful she looked. How he was going to manage his vows, he had no idea.

 

***

 

Rebecca was not going to cry. She was going to keep it together. The sight of her best friend marrying the Matchstick and being well and truly happy for the first time in for-fucking-ever was not going to make her tear up, god dammit.

She wiped at her eyes carefully, trying not to smudge her make up too much, because if she looked like a panda in the photos later then she'd just  _ die _ . She was so focused on Riza that she almost didn't notice her husband staring at her instead of the happy couple. They'd only been married a year, and even if it was stupidly sappy to say, it didn't feel like long at all. Rebecca grinned at him, but nudged her head towards Riza and Roy to try to get him to pay attention to them.

Still, it was very sweet, and she'd kiss the hell out of him later as a reward. 

 

***

 

It turned out, to no one's surprise, that Edward Elric actually cared very little about weddings that weren't his own. Even then, Winry had to explain to him using very small words (while holding a very big wrench) why he had to help plan the wedding and no, he couldn't just turn up, and  _ no _ they were not just going to elope and get it over with.

Still, at least this wedding was quick and didn't involve any hokey religions. 

It was that, and the way Mustang initially stumbled over his vows, that reminded him of his own wedding, and he slid an arm around Winry's shoulders and kissed her temple affectionately. 

"Love you, Win." He whispered into her ear, and smiled.

"Love you too." She said, her voice strained.

Ed handed her a hanky. Freaking hormones.

 

***

 

Riza's heart was beating a million beats per minute, and she didn't think she'd smiled so much or so brightly in her life, especially not in front of so many people. She'd been nervous about today for weeks, not about getting married to Roy, but about standing up in front of everyone and being the centre of attention. It felt ridiculous now that Roy was the one staring at her, because no one else in the room mattered.

No one else in the room had mattered from the second she'd walked into it.

She'd spoken how vows clearly; to love him, support him, and to always watch his back. They were simple vows, but honest, and everything else had been promised a thousand times before in few words and many actions. 

Embarrassingly, considering she was a sniper by trade, her hands trembled with excitement and nerves as she slipped the ring onto his finger. She had to stop herself from laughing happily, when his hands did the same.

This happiness was selfish, she knew that. These giddy moments of child like glee at the mere touch of his hand on hers in the middle of this ceremony was nothing more than self indulgent selfishness that she had struggled to believe she was allowed. She was allowed it, and she was going to indulge in it, and let herself be happy. 

"You may now kiss the bride." The officiator announced.

Riza laughed quietly, so that only Roy could hear, before he took her in his arms and kissed her. The crowd cheered, and unable to resist showing off, Roy dipped her as he continued to kiss her. She clutched at his uniform jacket to stop herself falling to the floor, and happily returned the kiss.

Tomorrow they would go back to fixing their country. Today was just for them.


End file.
